


sonata para dos

by seraphiim



Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphiim/pseuds/seraphiim
Summary: Hendery suele pensar qué sería de él si Dejun no hubiese entrado en su vida.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 10





	sonata para dos

**Author's Note:**

> adaptación de un corto escrito en 2017.

El grisáceo humo se disipa mientras deambula por el cuarto, desliza sus pies por el desgastado piso de madera al compás de la canción, a sonido moderado, pero envolvente. Las cenizas del cigarrillo caen al suelo con cada vuelta realizada y su largo cabello resbala sobre su rostro con los movimientos ejecutados. Sin embargo, parece no importarle; la improvisada coreografía sigue la letra a la perfección, mas parece no notarlo. El polvo se levanta del suelo con cada taconeo que da, se detiene para inhalar y luego exhalar. Golpetear con la suela sin dejar ir el ritmo que controla por completo su cuerpo. La ventana permanece abierta de par en par y de vez en cuando, la brisa ingresa ligera en el cuarto, desordena futuras composiciones que yacen en el suelo, refresca su cuerpo, mece sus cabellos y luego le olvida.

Le resta importancia a su cigarrillo por unos minutos, y canta en conjunto al cantante en la emisoraquien en ese momento dice: 

_Sí eres encantadora... Con tu sonrisa tan cálida_

Cuando los ojos de Hendery se encuentran con los de Dejun, éste sonríe, se acomoda sobre el alfeizar de la ventana equilibrando el block de notas sobre su regazo e intenta no caer. A sus espaldas, permanecen extrañamente intactas las viejas escalera de incendios, viejas, así como el complejo entero de apartamentos que hace algunos días intentó ser renovado, creyendo que pintarlo de blanco sería la solución a todo mal. Vieja, al igual que la habitación en la cual se encuentran.

La música resuena armoniosa, se dispersa por toda la estancia, y cuando Hendery tropieza con alguno que otro objeto, Dejun ríe y todo problema pierde por completo su relevancia.

Hendery da una última calada al cigarrillo olvidado, baja el volumen del estéreo. Dejun le ve mover los muebles a su original posición, luego de apagar y botar en el pequeño tacho de basura el casi extinto cigarrillo que queda entre sus dedos. A pesar de que el apartamento no se encuentra del todo amueblado, y que lo poco que hay permanece aglomerado, posee una cierta armonía. Calidez que resulta agradable a la vista.

El pelinegro siempre le recuerda eso al mayor cada vez que éste se queja, diciendo que quizás deberían buscar un nuevo lugar; uno más espacioso, uno en el cual ambos puedan vivir sin tener el problema de chocar con los muebles al momento de dirigirse camino a la cocina o cuando el menor decide bailar en plena sala. Tropezar al momento de salir de la cama con esa tabla suelta tampoco sería un problema, pero Hendery se desentiende del tema y en cambio, en un suave murmullo, le dice que no importa.

Que estarán bien.

—Oí que demolerán el complejo entero para construir algo más moderno.

—No sucederá —responde el menor—. Y si así ocurre, buscaremos otro apartamento donde vivir.

Dejun le dedica una sonrisa sincera, alejando la tristeza que intentaba colarse por la ventana y por la comisura de sus labios. Dándole otro significado a su bella sonrisa, así como lo piensa el menor.

—Por qué mejor no olvida el asunto y me concede esta pieza, joven Xiao.

La música continúa sonando lejana al momento en que Hendery decide tomar el mando del baile que acaba de comenzar. Sus manos se posan sobre las firmes caderas del castaño y le apega a su cuerpo. Deslizan sus pies por el suelo, se balancean en el escaso espacio siguiendo la canción.

_Inolvidable... Eso es lo que eres. Inolvidable... Estés lejos o cerca_

La nueva voz acompaña cada uno de sus pasos y es un cálido roce el que se produce entre ambos cuerpos. Un cierre hermético de miradas y un casi inaudible tarareo cortesía del mayor, quién minutos más tarde sigue la canción en un bajo murmullo que no perturba de ninguna forma la atmósfera creada. Dejun evita apartar sus ojos de aquel bailarín, le encanta presenciar los movimientos realizados por el otro, cada una de sus facciones. Esos gestos al dejarse llevar por la melodía y esa pequeña sonrisa que nace en sus labios.

Dejun a su vez, pasea sus propias manos por los brazos contrarios, descubiertos por las mangas de la camisa, arremangadas hasta los codos producto del calor. Trazan venas, piel suave, músculos marcados, ascienden, se posan sobre el torso contrario. Y Hendery no se inmuta. Una risilla suave brota al momento de tomar entre ellas uno de los suspensores que sostienen el pantalón contrario y jalar.

El pelinegro abre de golpe sus ojos y detiene sus movimientos.

—¿Qué? —es un susurro y un parpadeo rápido, una mirada desconcertada.

El castaño le enseña una juguetona sonrisa, sus manos permanecen contra la suavidad de la blanca tela, sin alejarlas del lugar donde se encuentran.

—Te quiero.

Y las manos de Hendery dejan sus caderas. Ascienden por la conocida columna, acarician con extrema tranquilidad su espalda.

—Yo también. 

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta en un casi murmullo. 

—Mucho.

Hendery suele pensar qué sería de él si Dejun no hubiese entrado en su vida.

—¿Mucho?

—Demasiado, Dejun.

Con un toque de labios y dedos que se buscan, entrelazan, la canción termina.

**Author's Note:**

> las canciones citadas son _the way you look tonight_ de frank sinatra y _unforgettable_ de nat king cole.
> 
> ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
